Fait Accompli
by On The Surface
Summary: AU-Drabble, Sadie-centric, implied KatiexDJ, character development piece. ‘Well maybe things are supposed to be like this. Maybe she’s supposed to be happy. And maybe I’m supposed to be alone.’


**Fait Accompli**

_AU-Drabble, Sadie-centric, implied KatiexDJ. 'Well maybe things are supposed to be like this. Maybe she's supposed to be happy. And maybe I'm supposed to be alone.'_

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah blah. Told from Sadie's PoV, FYI.

* * *

"We've grown apart, I'm sorry to say," is all I answer when my parents ask me why they haven't seen Katie in the last forty-two minutes. It's only partially true, I guess, but saying that makes me feel better about what's really going on.

Katie has a boyfriend now.

Some guy who goes to our school. DJ, I think it is, but the name doesn't matter to me, much. All that matters is that he's taken my best friend away from me, multiple times, the most recently to go see "Space Invaders 4: This Time They're After the Mothers." She said it'd been corny and she would have preferred seeing "BFF 9: The Twenty-Third Fight and Break-Up," with me, as we had planned to do that day.

But I could tell she loved every moment of the movie, not because of what was playing on the screen, but because she was with DJ. I couldn't blame him for this, as much as my mind wanted to. It was only natural; Katie really was a beautiful girl, so I had to have expected this to happen eventually.

My parents frown at me, worried for what would happen should I lose contact with my BFFFL. But I don't care at the moment, so I run off to my room, avoiding tears I know I shouldn't have. It's not like Katie came out and said that she didn't want to hang out with me ever again.

I knew I was overreacting, but self-pity drove my ability to think straight out the window. And so I wept, dampening the pillow I had used to muffle the sound of my tears. I was sixteen, nearly seventeen; I didn't need my parents thinking I was a baby for crying over lost time with Katie.

But they didn't get it.

They'd never been as close to a friend as I was to Katie, so emotionally attached that when she hurt, my heart hurt too for her. And when she was happy, my heart used to soar in glee for her.

But not this time, and I didn't know why. This time all I felt was spite towards my best friend and her affectionate boyfriend who wasn't even aware he was pulling us apart. I couldn't even tell myself he wouldn't know me, he wasn't aware of my existence. But that wasn't the truth. Not only would Katie have most definitely brought me up to him at some point, despite the fact he wouldn't care much for learning about me, but he had waved at me once.

"Hey, Sadie," it was in the hallway the day after he started going out with Katie. With my best female friend for life. I was torn inside, and it made me choke down my tears with sniffles. My dad's voice came from the doorway, but I ignored it, asking simply to be left alone for a bit.

And that's when it struck me. _Left alone. _I'd never been asked to go out with someone, never been taken to Homecoming, to Prom. Maybe, just maybe, I was spiteful only through the jealousy I had for Katie's luck.

The idea, to be truthful, floored me. I'd never been jealous of Katie before, not of her looks, her clothes, her grades. We'd shared a lot of our life together and over that time I'd come to just accept that maybe Katie would always have a prettier face than I did, or was just a bit better at putting her own style together or was just better at a certain subject than I was.

But no, never had I been jealous. Never had I thought to myself, _'Why does Katie always look better or do better than me in this…'_ until now.

Until she had a boyfriend, and I was left alone, crying into a pillow in my room like I had been parted from her forever. My own envy surprised me and I stopped crying, no longer feeling sympathetic for myself. No longer did I have my self-pity; for I knew it was just the fact Katie was better than me.

As she always was, and is likely to be.

Because…well, maybe things are supposed to be like this. Maybe she's supposed to be happy.

And maybe I'm supposed to be alone.

* * *

Well there's that one done. I've been in a real mood to write a few oneshots recently, so I cranked this out in about thirty minutes. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
